Technical Field
This invention is in the field of building size estimation, and in particular, building floor area estimation.
Description of the Related Art
Building floor area is used throughout the construction, real estate, insurance and finance industries. For example, the square footage measurement of a building is used as a main factor in quickly determining the market value of real estate, estimating costs of materials to repair or replace flooring and make other improvements or modifications to the entire building. Thus, accurate floor area measurements are instrumental in these calculations. Current methods of measuring floor area often involve a person having to visit the building and manually measure particular dimensions within the building, or by referring to original plans or blueprints of the building. Manually measuring the dimensions for verification of building floor area is costly and original plans for the building may be unavailable or out of date. Therefore, accurate methods for estimating and verifying floor area, and for using such floor area estimation and verification in the construction, real estate, insurance and finance industries, which avoid these drawbacks are desirable.